cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo's Fair Share
Cleo's Fair Share is the second part of the first episode which was first broadcast on 9/4/2000. Summary: T-Bone and Clifford are watching Cleo from outside a window. Cleo's at Mr. Kibble's having her least favorite thing done to her: having a bow put in her hair. Clifford tells T-Bone to come with him to the beach and that Cleo will catch up with them later. After they're gone, Mr. Kibble finally gets the bow in. Mrs. Diller rewards Cleo with a new pink, bone squeak-toy. Mrs. Diller comments that she bets Cleo can't wait to share it with her doggy friends. Cleo, however, isn't so sure about this. She imagines T-Bone slobbering all over it, or Clifford accidentally swallowing it. She sees to it that no one else is going to lay a paw on it and starts looking for a place to hide it. Clifford and T-Bone come and ask her if she wants to go to the beach. Cleo, who wasn't able to find a place to hide the squeak toy in time, is now sitting on it to hide it. She tells them that she doesn't want to come because she doesn't want to get dirty. Both Clifford and T-Bone find this odd, as she normally loves to get dirty, but they leave her anyway. That evening, Emily Elizabeth gives Clifford a new giant tire as a toy. She asks if he likes it and notes that everyone likes a new toy. The next day, Cleo is still trying to play with the bone squeak toy by herself. She tries to hide it, "forget where she hid it" and then sniff it out. But it's hard to make herself forget. So she tries a new tactic: she'll close her eyes, throw it and then sniff it out. But it ends up in a tree and T-Bone comes along to ask her if she wants to play again. Before Cleo can do anything, the toy falls out of the tree. To try and keep T-Bone from seeing it, Cleo tells him that there's a giant spider behind him. But he ends up seeing it. Cleo tells him to keep away from it. It's hers and she doesn't want anyone else to play with it. T-Bone's a bit confused, but he agrees. Cleo also says that she's not coming to the beach because she wants to stay and play with the toy and asks T-Bone not to tell Clifford about the toy. T-Bone agrees to this too. At the beach, T-Bone nearly lets it slip, but covers it up by saying that the reason Cleo didn't want to come is because she has a "new tooth." Clifford says that she's been avoiding them for three days now and tomorrow she's definitely going to play with them. The next day, Clifford and T-Bone come to Cleo's house, but she's not there. We see that she's at the beach, still trying to play with the squeak toy by herself. Clifford and T-Bone come and start playing with Clifford's tire. Cleo thinks it looks like fun and finally decides to join in. She says that the knows that Clifford wanted to share the tire with her. He's the best sharer of new toys that she knows... and she's the worst. She explains that she was avoiding him because of the squeak toy. But she realizes that it's no fun to play with a new toy by yourself and so she wants to share it now. So they all head back to Clifford's house to have fun with Cleo's toy. Notes: Sindy McKay wrote this episode, while Tom Yasumi and Fred Miller directed this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Season 1 Episodes 1 Category:Episode List of Cleo